farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Unreleased Items
I've seen quite a few unreleased item articles being created recently. In themselves, they are fine; however, we need to be sure that all information is factual. I would like to see all unreleased item pages to have reliable sources cited. I will create a template for unsourced pages which I will add to articles that need it. I would also like to see some sort of policy created regarding unreleased items. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ ☺ 19:09, January 31, 2010 (UTC) I don`t understand what do you mean by "need to be sure that all information is factual" because abviously all the unreleased items are not public yet so .... what if I am a Zynga worker? what factual proof do you need ? All the unreleased items are from farmville.com. I used the Speculation template and if that`s not enough then I`m sorry ....... Flaviuxa 03:55, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :What he's saying is that we shouldn't waste our time on things that are just photoshopped by people who don't have anything better to do. I've tried to standardize the unreleased animals by including a link to their image on static.farmville.com directly after the name of the article. For now, I think that this is the best route to follow. M. H. Avril 06:04, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Well , like I said before , I use farmville.com or static.farmville.com to be more accurate so I was not thinking that there may be people who will do photoshoping just to create an unreleased fake items for FV ...... Flaviuxa 12:17, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :::What I am saying is that everything we claim to be a fact must be verifiable. Most facts can be verified by playing the game but, for unreleased items, we need to be sure that what we post is fact and that we can back up what we post with evidence. All we need is a link to a website (eg. "The image was found from ___"). IMO, our own knowledge is never enough; we need to proove the claims we make. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ ☺ 19:05, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :::: Ok, but maybe we should rename the categoy , because NOT all the unreleased items that I can put my hands on will/were released ; a lot of my unreleased items articles are from FarmVille database but some of them are from a friend that is a colaborator of Zynga and no one knows what items will be relased for sure until just few days before. So even if there are wierd people that photsshps items we can never really know what items will be released even if they are Zynga original items, that is the problem. Flaviuxa 19:29, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::Do you mean rename Category:Unreleased Items? I think that would be a good idea. However, I also think that if we cannot provide proof that an item will be released, we should not tell people that it will. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ ☺ 19:28, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Any conclusions to this? Since the amount of unreleased items is expanding rapidly. Furthermore the ones 'related to past events' are not really relevant to keep since the chances are small that they'll be released anytime soon. Gakhaas 04:41, February 11, 2010 (UTC) In my opinion, we should only keep articles about unreleased items that can be sourced to the farmville.com website. For the others, either a source must be found or the article should be deleted. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 13:50, February 17, 2010 (UTC)